Onionhog
by DreamWerkz91
Summary: Shrek likes Shadow, the most popular guy in the entire High School. But does Shadow notice Shrek? And will he ever notice Shrek? Shrek can only hope Shadow notices him someday and that they can become friends, or even boyfriends! Please leave constructive criticism, all reviews are welcome!
1. Chapter 1

Onionhog: A Shrek X Shadow Fanfiction

Shrek slammed his locker shut. He sighed, holding his breath a bit. He hugged his books tightly, and stared at the dull, fading, green paint of his locker. He felt too shy to turn around, too shy the face the direction of his secret crush.

For the longest time Shrek had had a crush on his beloved edgy hedgy, Shadow. Shadow was easily the coolest kid in the school, as he was a known rebel and very rowdy. Shrek wanted to meet Shadow, to get to know him, but he knew that would never happen. There'd only be a snowball's chance in hell that Shadow would notice Shrek.

Shrek turned away from his locker but kept staring down toward the floor. He couldn't risk making awkward eye contact with Shadow. No, not again. Not after last week.

Shrek continued to walk as he grasped his books tightly. Step by step, he walked by Shadow ever so slowly. He even managed to listen in on a conversation the hedgehog was having with Maria, one of the popular preps at the school. Oh how Shrek had loathed her. She must have thought she was so great for being one of the most popular girls in school and also a cheerleader. Worst of all, Shrek noticed that Shadow gave Maria all of his attention, which really upset him.

"So, how about we go to the movies this Saturday?" Maria asked in a flirty voice.

Shrek cringed in jealousy.

"I don't know, I have plans," Shadow said coolly.

 _Good_ , Shrek thought. _Don't even spend time with her!_

Shrek kept walking, but he continued to think about Shadow. He found everything about the hedgehog to be adorable, from his attitude down to the little details. Shrek felt bad for Shadow, as he knew Shadow experienced the pains of living quite intensely. Shrek had heard rumors that Shadow was a cutter, which made Shrek want to reach out and help Shadow. However, Shrek knew better than to romanticize self-harm, so he didn't find appreciation or attraction in Shadow for it. He genuinely wanted to help him...

If only Shrek could build the courage to talk to his secret crush.

Shrek looked up at the clock, it was 9:06 AM. Oh no! He was late for second period! He quickly started making his way toward the classroom as the halls grew emptier by the second.

* * *

Author's Note: That's all for now! Let me know what you think! Feedback is welcome and I encourage reviews! Do you think Shrek will tell Shadow how he feels? Tell me how you think the story should go! Also keep in mind Shrek loves Shadow romantically, NOT lustfully! And Shrek is NOT gay, he is bisexual!


	2. Chapter 2

Shrek arrived to the classroom an entire three minutes late.

"Shrek, why are you late?" the history teacher asked.

"I got caught up in something in the hallway, I'm sorry," Shrek lied. Well maybe lie wasn't the word.

"Shrek," the teacher sighed. "This isn't good behavior, you can't be late all the time? What is it that has you hung up? Something have your eyes in the hallway? Are you staring down girls? Am I gonna have to call your mother?"

Shrek slightly blushed. He wasn't staring at girls, but he was staring at someone, and that was his beloved hedgehog crush.

"I won't be late again! Please no penalties!" Shrek pleaded. He really did not want to get detention.

"Fine, fine, go get a tardy slip. I won't hold this against you but the office might," the history teacher said.

"Can I at least put my books on my desk first?" Shrek asked.

"No," the teacher replied.

Shrek slipped away through the halls. He joyfully stepped down the stairs, being happy even though his teacher was slightly rude to him. He walked through one of the back halls, as he turned to head toward the hall leading to the front of the building. He smacked into someone and fell backward, dropping his books. Getting up, Shrek realized it was Shadow.

"O-o-h. Hey," Shrek said shyly.

"Hey," the hedgehog replied casually.

God, Shrek loved how he always said everything so chill. He found it to be such a cliche bad boy trait which is exactly why he loved it.

"So Shadow, what are you doing out here? Going to get a tardy slip too?" Shrek asked, trying to sound calm. He couldn't help it, his voice sounded shake-y and distressed.

"What? Are you getting one? Pfft, lame. I'm just standing around out here minding my own business," Shadow said. He took out a cigarette and lit it. He blew a puff of smoke. Shrek didn't mind the smoke being near him, he was too busy being fascinated by Shadow and how cool he was.

"Well, I was late for class so I had to go and get one. Yeah it's pretty lame, not that I'm lame or anything," Shrek said. He gulped so harshly he could hear himself.

"Yeah. Sorry about your books by the way," Shadow said. He picked one up and handed it to Shrek. "Also, how did you know my name?"

Shrek froze and he swore that he could feel his heart skip a beat. "Oh, I've heard it around. You know, I guess I just kind of know."

"Oh, I see. I'd ask if you're in on gossip, but gossip is just a bunch of trendy bluff people use around here because they have nothing better to do. That idiot Sonic likes to run around spreading everyone's business. Gossipy snitch, he's pretty annoying," Shadow rambled.

Shrek was interested. He didn't believe in gossip, but anything that came from Shadow sounded cool to him. He was sure that Shadow didn't truly believe any half-baked rumors anyhow.

"I have heard a few interesting things though," the edgy hedgy said. "I heard about that one girl, Fiona. They say she never goes on dates, no matter how many offers she gets. Yet she shows interest in guys here all the time. Probably afraid of going anywhere at night with guys because she knows how most are, I'd bet. Still, it's funny. She's one of the most popular and attractive girls at this school but she won't dare go out with one of the hundreds of people who'd die to even talk to her."

Shrek felt guilty listening to any of this or believing it. It felt kind of wrong. Wouldn't it just be Fiona's business to go out with someone or not? And also, so what if she didn't like to go on dates?

"Well, she definitely sounds interesting," Shrek said after some silence.

"You seem pretty interesting too, Shrek," Shadow said nonchalantly.

Shrek suddenly blushed on the inside. Was he being serious or was he kidding? He couldn't tell! However, something surprised him.

"And how do you know my name?" Shrek asked.

Shadow's expression suddenly shifted into one of slight surprise. He just looked at Shrek, then skated away on his awesome Heelys.

"Wait!" Shrek called. Shadow didn't look back.

Shrek sighed, then went to go get his tardy slip. He had been assigned detention for later that week. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! It's me, Dreamwerkz91! I'm finally back and I'm here with a new chapter... I got grounded... low grades in college... lolz. Anyway, here is part 3 of Onionhog!**

* * *

"Hey Shrek," Donkey said. "I haven't seen you in ages! How did you end up in detention?"

"Oh, I was late. You know how I'm always late," Shrek pouted. LOL. Donkey and Shrek are talking about how long it's taken to get to making Chapter 3!

Shrek and Donkey were in the back of the detention room. Their teacher at the front desk, Mr. Jefferson, hushed at them.

"Shhhhh, you two be quiet right now! Immediately or you shall be suspended!" the teacher yelled.

Students at the front giggled, including the stupid gossip-y Sonic. What a rude boy.

"Heh, Shrek is in detention, wait until I tell EVERYONE! About this! Heh heh heh!" Sonic chuckled.

"That is pretty funny, chuckle-worthy even," Knukles replied. "And I never really chuckle!"

"I said be quiet!" the teacher stammered. "No giggling, no laughing, no talking, not even sneezing or coughing!"

Suddenly, the hedgehog named Jhayden sitting in the corner sneezed quietly.

"Shut up!" Mr. Jefferson cried. He was not very nice indeed. Not at all.

Shrek was about to sigh before he caught himself and instead leaned forward into his arms. If he made any noise, the teacher would shout! He shut his eyes and decided to daydream to pass time. All his mind seemed to drift to was... Shadow. Oh how his heart was aching! It was only yesterday he had run into Shadow in the halls... so there was a silver lining in becoming tardy and having to get detention and it was getting to talk to Shadow!

Shrek just kept picturing Shadow in vivid detail. He kept imagining him so much that he saw him even when he opened his eyes... except it actually was Shadow-standing in the door way! Shrek couldn't believe it!

"Hey punks," Shadow said very punk-rockishly. He took off his MCR jacket and put it on the coathanger, then walked to the center of the room. He gave Shrek a quick glance, and very, very faint smile as he did.

Shrek almost died. He blushed harshly.

"Hi!" Shrek blurted out.

"SHUT UP," Mr. Jefferson shouted. "Go take your freakin' seat, Shadow."

"Hmmp," Shadow hummed. "Whatever!"

"So cool," Shrek thought. His heart was melting.

"Hey Shrek," Donkey whispered. "I see you have the gaga eyes or that boy over there."

"Be quiet Donkey," Shrek whispered back, harshly.

"Why? You shy about it? Heehee."

"No, I'm NOT shy!" Shrek whisper-shouted. "I just don't want Shadow to hear... or Mr. Jefferson."

"Shrek and Shadow sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G."

"Be quiet Donkey!"

"Then they got married, then came the baby!"

"SHUT UP DONKEY!" Shrek screamed.

Everyone looked back at Shrek and stared in awe. Sonic gasped, and Shadow smirked. Knuckles chuckled.

"SHREK, THAT IS ENOUGH!" Mr. Jefferson shouted.

"But I- Doney was-"

"NO EXCUSES, SHREK! THAT'S IT; YOU HAVE ONE WEEK SUSPENSION."

"Oh bother..." Shrek said. "I hope this means the story goes months without an update again..."

* * *

 **CHAPTER 4 COMING SOON! in like a week or two I PROMISE!**


End file.
